


[完结]隔着玻璃的接吻（警爵）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 不分前后, 清水, 爵士, 警爵警, 警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]隔着玻璃的接吻（警爵）

多久了，已经多久了。  
警车站在那里，静静地看着漂浮在低温舱里的爵士。黑白涂装的保时捷像一个刚下流水线的幼生体一样，所有的零件都焕然一新。他的光镜时明时灭，被液体里的管线缠绕着机体。  
警车想起那天可怕的场景。救护车一边破口大骂一边把围过来的汽车人推开，他怒气冲冲地冲千斤顶吼着，要他准备低温舱和火种稳定器，甚至盛怒之下打翻了自己的急救箱。  
救护车很少失态。  
而造成这一切的始作俑者却没有半点回应。  
警车从来没见过破损这么严重的机体，连火种舱都被打穿了。他甚至在那一瞬间产生了“如果爵士抢救不过来自己也会随他而去”的想法。  
每天，警车都会把工作之外的其他时间全用来陪伴爵士。尽管爵士现在依然处在昏迷状态，连救护车也不敢保证他什么时候才能醒。每当蓝霹雳和大黄蜂劝他回去充电时，警车总是那句话。  
“我想他上线时第一眼就看到我。”

老夫老妻的浪漫。  
蓝霹雳老神在在地对大黄蜂说。  
事实上警车和爵士根本算不上老夫老妻，他们连火种融合都没有过。再退一万步，他们的对接次数都少得可怜。  
基地里这种临时性的对接伴侣并不少见，谁也不知道警车和爵士是什么时候走到一起的，连整天去警车办公室的蓝霹雳都不知道。  
在大家的眼里，两位副官似乎性格差得多了点。爵士热情开朗，对谁都亲切有加，无论什么话题都能和别人聊得来，和善友好是他的标志。反观警车，逻辑至上，大到战场上的排兵布阵，小到每一颗装甲上的螺丝钉，都在他的掌控之下，平时话不多，但是出口必中要害。  
他们俩是怎么走到一起的呢？  
谁也不知道。  
只有警车知道，是谁在他深夜加班回舱室的床头放了一杯能量液，是谁在他工作到昏天黑地还能定时定量地给水晶花浇营养液，是谁把油吧里对他动手动脚的小混混揍到险些被回收，又是谁在他躺在维修室里昏昏沉沉时给他唱了一晚上歌。  
在一起的理由就是这么奇妙。  
可警车不敢说这就是爱情。因为他不确定爵士的想法。  
也许只是作为同事之间的友好和关爱，就像他也关心其他的汽车人一样。

警车站在玻璃外面，爵士静静地浮在液体里。他像一条长尾的人鱼，微微仰起面甲，双手摊开，浑身被浅浅的光笼罩着。  
救护车说爵士的情况在好转，也许这几天就可以醒过来了。警车更是泡在了维修室，一刻也不愿错过。  
内置邮箱里忽然发出“叮”的一声。警车打开邮箱，看到一封未读邮件，署名“爵士”。  
爵士出任务总喜欢给警车写信，这次也不例外。有时任务紧急，他会提前把信写好，设置发送时间。信的内容往往天马行空，什么都有，有时会介绍当地的风土人情，有时会忽然说他发现了一块特别好看的石头准备带回来送给警车，有时又会拍几张漆黑的星空照片，旁边附上自己的笑脸。  
邮件内容不多，只寥寥几句话，看得出那个时候哨所正在遭受敌人的攻击，爵士匆匆忙忙地写了几句话就把信发了出来，但是照片背景却忽然吸引了警车的注意力。爵士大概是顺手拍了一下自己，笑容依然明亮，但是，却又不一样了。  
爵士的手指。  
因为拿着摄像头的缘故，爵士黑色的手指只露出来一部分，警车只能隐约看到他手指内侧有什么字。  
手指文身。  
警车以前听爵士说起过，不是对他，是对录音机。这个全基地最活泼最爱热闹，也是和爵士一样最喜欢音乐的家伙，爵士对他说过。  
“传说左手无名指有一条线路可以直接连到火种，”爵士四下看看，神秘兮兮地对录音机说，“所以，把你喜欢的TF的名字刻在这里，就可以和他永远在一起了。”  
这根本没有道理啊。正从走廊过来的警车心里想着。从科学的角度来说，我们的火种线路全都是由电线和传感器构成的，涂漆外层刻什么玩意儿根本没关系啊。  
但是当看到警车过来的时候，爵士立刻就停止了这个话题，亲热地拉过录音机的肩甲讨论起范海伦和塞奇尼的摇滚专辑了。  
警车其实有点嫉妒录音机。他们永远在说着他听不懂的话题。亨德里克斯和吉米佩奇谁更伟大，乔迪思和Vai互换乐器的话谁能技高一筹，蓝调和新奥尔良传统乐孰优孰劣。  
哦渣的，为什么他们不讨论战斗指挥和合同战术，为什么他们不聊聊战斗基本原则和战斗部署的关系。  
警车注意到照片上的爵士手指里刻着一个字母，很模糊，不太容易分辨。他把光学镜头传感调至最高，仔细辨认着黑色手指上的字母。那仿佛是一个圈，下面有一点突出，可能是个竖线，再往下就挡着看不到了。  
警车刚因为猜测这是个P而欣喜了不到一秒钟，又忽然想到它也可能是B，录音机的首字母。  
他顿时垂头丧气起来。  
爵士搂着录音机神秘兮兮地说手指纹身的样子又浮现在他处理器里。  
去他流水线的。  
警车第一次感觉到他和爵士之间的距离不只是那一层玻璃罩，还有他永远也无法走进的，那颗可能永远不会为他而停留的火种。爵士就像风之子一样，他是灼热的太阳，是耀眼的辉煌，他对每一个人微笑，无论是温和还是风流，谁都见过。这让警车有时会陷入一种焦躁中。  
我需要跟他谈一谈。警车心想。我需要一个明确的答复。  
爵士依旧安静，随着液体的流动而轻微地上下漂动。  
警车走近低温舱，指尖触碰到那层光滑的玻璃。  
他们没有火种连接，但是当警车碰触到那层玻璃的时候，他觉得自己好像感到了指尖另一头的跳动。他睁大光学镜，丝毫不敢错开地盯着爵士，指尖的温度越来越炙热。  
爵士的头雕晃动了一下，冰蓝色的光镜缓缓地睁开。  
“警车。”声音从电离液里传出来，带着沙哑和疲惫，还有那么一丝不真实。“我好像睡了很久了。”  
警车呆呆地望着爵士慢慢抬起来的手指。  
“我做了很多梦。”爵士的发声器里带着杂乱的电流音。“我梦见大哥在议会里演讲，梦见救护车的扳手砸在双胞胎身上，梦见录音机给我带了最新的摇滚专辑，梦见小千炸了实验室被小感赶了出去。”  
爵士笑了，但是他几乎咳嗽出来，好不容易才稳住置换。  
警车看着爵士贴在玻璃外罩上的手指，慢慢地把自己的手指贴上去。  
“我还梦见了你，Prowl。我梦见你像王子亲吻公主一样亲我，然后我就醒了。”  
“真是个美梦，对吧。”湛蓝色的护目镜下闪着愉快的光。  
警车手贴着玻璃，慢慢地靠近爵士。  
黑色的手指上刻着一个P，下面是一串字母。  
Prowl。

你微微笑着，不发一语。我知道，这是我等待许久的一刻。  
You smiled and talked to me of nothing and I felt that for this I had been waiting long.  
——罗宾德拉纳特·泰戈尔《漂鸟集》


End file.
